


铁虫PWP 无题

by SEVENmoon1997



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmoon1997/pseuds/SEVENmoon1997
Summary: 小少爷pp*养父铁
Relationships: 养父子





	铁虫PWP 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 小少爷pp*养父铁

“给你打电话的那个女人是谁？”趴在男人身上，手指在他胸口画圈，  
“舞会的女伴，”拉过他的手亲了亲，想趁机揩油被Peter推开  
“不许选女人，我也会跳舞，我要去陪你，”  
“别闹了，”Tony起身，“乖一点，我参加完就回来，”  
亲了气呼呼的男孩一口，起身出去了。  
Peter在屋子里气呼呼的乱转，眼尖的发现了一条银色的连衣裙，拿起剪刀，  
“我把它剪坏，看你怎么去，”  
看着被剪了几个洞的连衣裙，放下剪子回屋子里睡觉，  
Peter是被胸口的压迫感弄醒的，Tony压着他，手里拿着那条裙子，看着他。  
“毁了我的舞会，你就穿着它在家里给我看，”  
“你做梦，我不会穿的，”  
用力挣扎，被男人压制住剥光了衣服，套上了裙子。  
胸口的破洞把男孩的乳尖露了出来，下面被剪断的裙摆正好遮挡住男孩的前端，带着茧子的手四处游走，揉弄着男孩的前端，  
“叫daddy，”  
“da,daddy，”  
小声哼唧着叫出来，按着男人的手想让他再卖力些，男人停下来  
“说你是爱吃醋的小浪货，”  
“我不，啊哈，”  
被咬住乳尖用力吸，后穴被扩张，敏感点被揉弄，  
“我，我是爱吃醋的小浪货，要da daddy操我，”  
哼唧着的Peter被顶弄的腰软，乳尖被吸的肿起来，被Tony手上的老茧磨蹭。  
“小混蛋，这么报复daddy?”  
“我，啊哈，我错了daddy，”  
绞紧男人的性器，Tony拍拍他屁股，射满了他的小肚子。


End file.
